I Won't Say I'm InLove
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: It's not always easy saying your inlove.


A/N: _This is my first Pokemon Story, So be kind Please? he he I kinda would love to do a Pikashipping.. soon. __Not sure when though, but keep a look out for one. ;) Im sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm not the best when it comes to spellling, but i do my best. Lol so I hope you guys Enjoy this, kinda out of my comfort zone, but I'm feelin risky right about now. And Wow, that was Lame. :l Sorry for my lameness, Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**I Won't Say I'm InLove**. {**Written By: StruckByLovexx}**

It was cold, freezing even as the raven-haired boy clung to the straps of his green soaking wet backpack, on his shoulder laid a yellow Pokemon also known as Pikachu, the Pokemon purred the sound ringing soothingly in the raven haired boy's ear as the the yellow Pokemon continued his deep, peaceful slumber.

The raven haired boy, groaned eshaustion taking over his body as he dragged his feet down the trail tthat lead him on his way back home, he longed to be by the fire in the living room, next to his friends as their laughter filled the room, a warm cozy blanket wrapped around his fragile cold body, the warmth and loving feeling the house gave off. He sighed as he saw the lights of the home he just now longed to be at.

The boy had practically ran towards the household a small smile tugged at his lips as he stood by the door, he shook to let Pikachu know they were here, the Pokemon yawned and climbed off of the shoulder of his trainer and stretched, Ash smirked and chuckled at his yellow companion. They had traveled together for so long, and Pickachu really and honestly had been his bestfriend, it felt as if everytime he left his hometown, he brought alittle piece of home with him.

Pickachu finish streching and nodded as the words " Pika Pika. " rolled of the Pokemon's tounge. The two burst through the door the smell of the intoxicating smell it always had burning through the nostrils, soon lead by the light and warmth that filled the home as well as love. Ash smiled as he saw his friend's and other Pokemon he's grown to love as well.

Pikachu had scrurried to the couch in an instant, Ash chuckled on the inside looking over to the his yellow companion as he contunied his peaceful slumber, he didnt blame him it had been an oftley long trip. Ash's eye's had wandered over to Misty, May, and Max who had been in the kitchen cooking for Ash's return home.

Thinking that Brock had probably been in the game room, planning a new battle for the group, Ash simply didn't have the need to ask where exactly Brock was. Letting his eye's wander Ash looked around the small little house,that had been occupied by all his friends, he smiled, nothing could be any better.

" Oh, Ash? " The raven haired boy whipped his head around to face the brown eye's the voice belonged to, a sweet smiled plastered to her beautiful flawless face. It was his friend of six years, the girl he had been delighted to call May.

Her hair had grown since the last time he had seen her, it now reached just above the small of her back. Her bandanna wrapped around her arm tightly, a short jean skirt that hung just below the middle of her thigh. And a short red bikini strap red shirt that reached just above her belly button.

Ash smirked she defintley was not the little girl he use to know, Ash chuckled and pulled the girl into a tight, secure hug. " Hi May. " the boy managed to mutter through the intoxicating perfume that filled his nostrils.

" Ash, I've- I mean we've all missed you so much. " the brown haired girl purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, forcefully Ash kept himself from attacking her with millions of kisses, as he pulled away slowly but keeping his arms sink down to her waist, as he smiled warmly.

" I've missed all of you as well, May. Especially you.. " The teenage boy breathed, while closing his eye's taking in her scent and embrace, as her small fragile arms found there way around his neck, now for them this had been normal. They we're friends, nothing had to be werid, but lately May was all Ash could think about.

A small gasp escaped May's lips, as the words flowed off of Ash's lips, instantly regretting it Ash spoke. " I mean um.. you know I had to of course miss my bestfriend, right? " the young boy smiled nervously, as his weak attempt to cover up his feelings for May had worked.

May smiled sweetly and nodded, her hair swayed to the left swiftly as she did this, Ash smiled as well. He removed his arms from her waist, as she removed her arms as well. Ash sighed, regretted not telling her how he felt when he had the chance.

May walked back to the kitchen, shootin a few glances toward Ash as she smiled. Oh how she longed to tell him how she felt, the way she wanted his arms to wrap around her body warmly and lovingly, how she simply just wanted his love.. his heart and soul.

They had been bestfriends for so long, and she found herself falling head over heels for the boy she called her bestfriend. He was her hero, her inspiration, her heart, her soulmate, her everything. It took May awhile to realize how strongly she had felt for her bestfriend, and years have gone by, and her love has only grown stronger, her courage.. not as much.

She had finally snapped out of her thoughts, as she now found herself at the counter. She picked up the a few plates with rice and teryaki chicken had been neatly laid out on them. She walked over to the livingroom as she placed the plates swiftly on the table, she smiled as Ash's lips curved into a small. May couldn't help but to giggle, ' the boy still has a love for food. ' she thought as she smiled as her bestfriend gobbled down his food.

Ash slowly began to finish up the few last piece;'s of food his fork hadn't reached, soon his plates was shiny clean. May smiled warmly, out of reflex of being a big sister to Max she picked up a napkin and slowly leaned over the table and began to wipe of some sauce just below Ash's lips.

Ash's heart rate began to slowly speed up, as May leaned over the table her face was now inches away from his, a small gasp escaped his lips, the napkin she had been holding just below his bottom lip.

Her warm breath reached his skin in an instant, as her body moved closer to him, her brown eye's finally reached his black one's, they locked eye's for what seemed like hours, slowly the napkin dropped on the floor, and May straddled Ash's hips. ' This is it.. Its finally gonna happen. ' he thought as there lips were now centimeters apart from eachother.

" Ash! Your back! " the voice ringed throughtout the house, as the two whipped there heads over to Brock that stood promptly right in front of them, a light shade of red covered May's cheeks as she pulled herself from Ash.

The raven boy simply sighed, " damn it Brock. " he muttered as he soon forced a small smiled and faced his old friend, and waved as he tried as hard as he could not to lose his smile. It wasn't his fault Brock hadn't seen Ash in awhile it was understandable that he had missed his old Pokemon buddy.

After Brock and Ash had reuntied and shared a friendly hug and a few laughs, Ash turned his attention back to May, he saw her smile at him and of course he smiled back, he knew someday it would happen, the fireworks that would blow up when they kissed or some kind of spark, someday they would return eachothers love, and as cheesy as it sounds live happily ever after.

" Someday, I promise May. " the words flowed out in a whisper as the boy's cap flew down over his eyes, and a few giggles were heard as he groaned.

* * *

_Well.. That's it Chapter One! Hope you guys looved it! :) **Review.**_


End file.
